Amor Oscuro
by celestiasparkle
Summary: La transformación de Celestia en alguien malvada todo por la perdida de su amado Sombra, que fue separado de ella por una sorpresiva muralla que para su sorpresa era protección de algo que se avecinaba, pero Celestia al volver a ver a su amado Sombra,un sentimiento de celos y furia la invadió por completo , al ver que el ya era feliz después de su promesa el nunca dejar de amarse.
1. El nacimiento de una promesa

CAPITULO 1: El nacimiento de una promesa

PROLOGO:

luego de que las guardianas de la armonía derrotaron al recolector de magia Tireck,hubo paz durante los siguientes tres años hasta que de repente algo termino con la paz que tanto habían gozado, algo que termino siendo otro enemigo , un enemigo que por muchas generaciones fue su gobernante y líder , y una maestra que llego a darle el cargo de princesa a su fiel alumna , quien ahora es la princesa de la amistad.

La princesa del sol , Celestia convertida ahora en la princesa que nunca deseo ser, alguien oscuro con ganas de vengarse ...todo por la razón de volver con su amado rey sombra...Pero cuando llego ya era demasiado tarde,un sentimiento frío, de recelo y traición inundo el corazón de la princesa del sol . El rey sombra ya era feliz...

 **PREVIAMENTE DEL ATAQUE DE TIRECK...**

Era un día cálido en Ecuestria donde cada poni de cada especie hacían sus labores , los ponis del clima , ya habían despejado el cielo y entraba el resplandor de los rayos del sol, habían mariposas volando, potrillos jugando por todas partes ... y no nos olvidemos de las mejores amigas en toda ecuestria pasando un buen rato en el spa de poniville , twilight aun era una unicornio quien seguía aprendiendo junto con sus amigas de la magia de la amistad. Pero la verdadera historia aun no comienza , pues la razón de la transformación de la princesa Celestia es mas de una promesa , una promesa...de amor.

El rey sombra llevaba a Celestia con los ojos vendados, hasta el jardín trasero del castillo , con una sorpresa ahí , una sorpresa que cambiaría sus vidas para siempre .

-que es lo que tramas ahora sombra?, espero no sea otra de tus bromas infantiles- dijo Celestia.

-ja,ja!, no te preocupes Celestia , apuesto a que te gustara-dijo sombra mientras la rempujaba hacia el jardín.

-como sabes que me gustara?, la ultima vez que me enseñaste algo termino siendo una broma y aun no se que hiciste con migo para que te perdonara...

-que , no lo recuerdas?- dijo con acento malicioso

Celestia al escuchar eso sintió como su cara empezó a sonrojarse , mas ella en realidad lo recordaba y aun podía sentir la sensación de lo que paso ese día

-eeeh...no , no en realidad no estoy segura de lo que hiciste , creo que tanta cidra hizo que se me olvidara

\- pues... si quieres te puedo dar una pista de que fue lo que paso... con nosotros- dijo maliciosamente, mientras la seguía guiando hacia el jardín

-y por que mejor no me dices que es lo que tramas

\- bueno si te lo digo ya no sera una sorpresa, pero si te puedo asegurar que no es otra de mis bromas... infantiles como tu les dices- ya se iban acercando al jardín cuando de repente sale luna.

\- eeeey? que haces con mi hermana sombra- dijo luna mientras observaba a su hermana con los ojos vendados y aun con la cara roja por el recuerdo del beso

-heey , luna que te trae por aquí- dijo llevándose su casco delantero izquierdo al cuello en señal de nerviosismo

-pues te recuerdo que vivo aquí sombra- dijo algo molesta

\- oh , si tienes razón... pero en realidad me refiero a que por que estas aquí, no tienes que ir a la escuela

\- a caso no te das cuenta que el castillo es donde estudio también!- dijo como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo ya que ella era una princesa

-oh! perdón luna , veras por el momento tu hermana y yo pasaremos un momento solos ya sabes ...- hizo una pausa para acercarse a luna - la sorpresa de la que hablamos -

-oh... ya veo- dijo mientras se le formaba una gran sonrisa en su pequeño rostro - bueno los dejare solos entonces , si no fuera por otra cosa claro -

En todo eso luna se iba a su alcoba pensando en como reaccionaria su hermana mayor en la propuesta que le iba hacer el rey sombra

...

\- bueno ya estamos aquí - dijo sombra mientras le quitaba la venda de los ojos a Celestia

Celestia al ver que se encontraban en el jardín en donde fue el lugar de su primer beso de amor se sintió como una potrilla quinceañera en la cual le daban el mejor regalo del mundo

-No había entrado al jardín desde aquel recuerdo que nos unió - dijo Celestia recordando en detalle el momento en el que se vieron por primera ves en ese lugar

\- pues ni yo , y es por eso que escogí este lugar , de hoy en adelante sera el jardín de los recuerdos - dijo sombra mientras le tomaba un casco a Celestia y se inclinaba listo para decirle a Celestia que fuera su esposa

Celestia al ver el acto que realizaba este se impresiono al pensar que ese seria el día en el cual los dos se unirían para la eternidad

\- Celestia... - tomo aire - me harías el honor ... - la miro a los ojos - de ser ...- pero no pudo terminar la frase , al ver que el lugar se movía y no solo ahí sino en toda ecuestria, un gran terremoto les impidió el inicio de una promesa en la cual estarían juntos para siempre

un terremoto tan fuerte que hizo que la tierra se rajara , justo en medio de Celestia y sombra se abrió esta haciendo que Celestia cayera a la entrada del castillo , quedándose sombra en el jardín , siendo separados por una distancia en el cual podría caber una casa , convirtiéndose en un gran abismo

\- ¡ CELESTIA ! - grito al ver que eran separados por la grieta

\- ¡ SOMBRA ! - una oscuridad de la nada salio y desde ese entonces los dos no se volvieron a ver


	2. Preparense para el ataque

CAPITULO 2: Prepárense para el ataque ( 1 PARTE )

Luego de que Celestia y Sombra fueron separados por la gran muralla que salio de la tierra por el terremoto , y la oscuridad invadió el lugar, pasaron una semana intentando romper la marrulla , pero no pudieron , ni si quiera pudieron hacer un pequeño agujero , la muralla era demasiado fuerte , indestructible , como un escudo , pero por el momento todos los ponis encerrados en ese lugar lo consideraban como una amenaza que vino de la nada , nada pudieron hacer ni si quiera Celestia podía conectarse con su magia al rey Sombra pues la marrulla se los impedía, por mas que intentaba e intentaban , nunca llegaban a algo siempre era lo mismo desde ese entonces pasaron siete años y ninguna señal de sombra . Celestia ya no podía soportar el estar lejos de su casi prometido, luego una pregunta invadió la mente de Celestia ¿ Donde estará Sombra?...

Empezó a buscar en varios libros un hechizo que por lo menos pudiera traspasar la muralla que los dividía,paso días y semanas buscando hasta llegar a tener su crin despeinada por la desesperación de encontrar una manera de volver con su amor, un ruido la saco de su locura , al darse cuenta de que estaban tocando la puerta escondió todos los libros bajo su cama

 **-Pase -** dijo mientras se restregaba los ojos , mostrando unas grandes ojeras

 **\- princesa Celestia , esta usted bien?-** era Twilight Sparkle la fiel alumna de Celestia , quien era la que mas se preocupaba por su bienestar.

 **\- si, querida twilight solo descansaba , porque?-**

 **\- pues en realidad me preocupa que este casi siempre en su habitación , y alla dejado algunos deberes reales , y también ya no se preocupa si he aprendido algo mas de la amistad , pues por lo visto no ha abierto ninguno de los pergaminos que le he enviado a usted princesa-** dijo mientras miraba a un lado de la habitación donde estaban todos los pergaminos acumulados por los años empilados uno encima de otro formando una montaña

 **\- je je, pues si twilight es que he estado trabajando en algo muy importante, es por eso que no he tenido tiempo de leerlos-**

 **\- pero siete años son suficientes años como para haber terminado un proyecto princesa-**

 **-si twilight pero este es muy grande, e importante también tanto para mi que para los demás-**

 **\- por que es tan importante para usted ? princesa-**

 **-bueno creo que aquí es donde entra lo personal de este proyecto, así que no puedo decirte nada mas -** miro a su fiel alumna por un momento hasta que se atrevió a hacerle una pregunta

 **\- por que estas aquí twilight sparkle?-**

twilight al escuchar eso agito la cabeza hacia los lados y dijo

 **\- oh si , por poco lo olvidaba -** saco un pergamino de su alforja derecha, con el sello del imperio de cristal

 **\- este es un mensaje del imperio de cristal, la princesa y mi hermano han encontrado la manera de enviarlo ya que el muro repele la magia cuando se utiliza a través o contra el y no se puede volar sobre el por que un campo de magia desconocida lo impide , es algo que descubrí mientras intentaba enviarles un mensaje a ellos , pero creo que no fue necesario por que la razón de porque esta este gran muro aquí ya llego -** dijo mientras alzaba con su magia el pergamino y lo abría

 **\- bueno y dime que es twilight -**

twilight tosió un poco para aclarar la vos

 **-** _ **Querida princesa Celestia , el motivo de este mensaje es para informarles que la muralla que los tiene cautivos no es obra de un enemigo sino de un aliado , están siendo protegidos de algo que se avecina no muy pronto para que puedan prepararse con agua , víveres y vestimenta por que lo que llegara hacia ustedes los puede congelar , y disculpen por el retraso pues todos estos años nos han servido para investigar la razón de la muralla que hasta el momento se la estamos encomendando**_

 _ **Atte: Cadence.**_

 _ **-**_ **Lo ve princesa , estamos siendo protegidos de algo que ni siquiera usted lo pudo presentir , y es muy raro que no lo sepa princesa pues usted siempre nos informa de las cosas antes de que pasen -**

 **\- si twilight lo se , y es que no he estado bien últimamente -**

 **\- pero usted me dijo que estaba bien princesa , que le sucede -**

 **\- si te lo contara pensarías que estoy loca de amor -**

 **\- de amor? -**

 **\- si de amor -**

 **\- eh estado buscando una solución para poder volver con alguien que a sido importante para mi hasta ahora , pero no si seguir o rendirme , porque algo me dice que el esta bien pero aun así no lo quiero dejar, no se que haría si el ... si el ... -**

 **\- si el que ? princesa -**

 **\- no , mejor olvídalo , y gracias por el aviso Twilight , dentro de una hora quiero que les avises a todos que se reúnan frente al castillo para darles el aviso , puedes pedirle a tus amigas que te ayuden -**

 **\- si princesa Celestia , lo haré -** Twilight salio lo mas rápido que pudo para informarle a sus amigas y a los demás , pero luego se puso a pensar , por que la princesa Celestia estaría tan deprimida por un amor ? , sera acaso un poni extranjero , para que pueda estar así de alejado de ella , o algo los pudo haber separado , y desde cuando Celestia a ocultado ese sentimiento por un poni ... pero no hay tiempo de pensar en eso , no por el momento pues un enemigo esta al asecho y deben prepararse para ello , corrió lo mas rápido que pudo, minutos después llego a la boutique de carrusel , donde estaban Rarity y Fluttershy.

 **-oh.. chicas que bueno que las encuentro a ustedes , necesito que me ayuden y debe ser lo mas rápido posible-**

 **\- que te sucede querida? -**

 **\- se los contare hasta que estemos todas reunidas, así que separémonos y encontremos a las demás-**

Las tres salieron esparcidas de la boutique para darles el aviso a las demás ...

* * *

Luego , en el castillo del imperio de cristal , Cadence estaba con su esposo Shining Armor en la mesa central del castillo , tratando de encontrarle una buena explicación al fenómeno que iba a tener de víctima a poniville

 **\- Todo esto es muy extraño-**

 **-por que lo dices cariño-**

 **\- es la muralla ,es muy extraño que allá aparecido de la nada..-**

 **\- no ha aparecido de la nada , recuerda que tiene un propósito -**

 **\- si lo se pero no es eso lo extraño, si no ,porque no hubo alguna señal ... un aviso -**

 **\- no te preocupes por eso , están seguros ahora-**

 **\- seguros... estas seguro de eso , por que a pesar de buscar la información que necesitábamos darle no están tan seguros de lo que puede llegarles a pasar ... por que crees que les dije que prepararan ropa , comida y agua ...-**

 **\- por que quieres lo mejor para ellos -**

 **\- si , y si no lo hacen todos morirán...**

 _ **SI LO SE , ES DEMASIADO CORTO PERO ESTO APENAS ESTA COMENZANDO... NOS LEEMOS EN EL OTRO CAPITULO**_


End file.
